Nowadays, for the convenience of installation and transportation, many components are generally installed into various modules in advance during the mass production of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). For example, a backlight module is constructed by backlight sources and a diffuser plate, and then a liquid crystal module is constructed by the backlight module, a liquid crystal panel and a front frame.
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 2, a partially exploded perspective view of a traditional liquid crystal module and a perspective view of a traditional liquid crystal panel are illustrated, respectively, wherein a liquid crystal module 10 substantially comprises a backlight module 11, a liquid crystal panel 12, a front frame 13, a plurality of first screws 14 and a plurality of second screws 15. The backlight module 11 has a housing 111, and the housing 111 is a rectangular outer housing. The housing 111 has at least one side surface formed with a plurality of first screw holes 112, while the housing 111 further has an upper surface formed with a plurality of second screw holes 113. The liquid crystal panel 12 has a driver circuit board 121 on at least one side thereof, wherein the driver circuit board 121 has a plurality of driver ICs and a plurality of openings 122 on suitable positions thereof. The front frame 13 is a rectangular outer frame, and the front frame 13 has an upper surface formed with a plurality of installation holes 131.
In installation, the liquid crystal panel 12 is firstly disposed on the backlight module 11, and the first screws 14 are used to pass through the openings 122 of the driver circuit board 121 for screw-connecting with the first screw holes 112 on the side surface of the housing 111. Then, the front frame 13 is pressed to dispose on the liquid crystal panel 12, and the second screws 15 are used to pass through the installation holes 131 on the upper surface of the front frame 13 for screw-connecting with the second screw holes 113 on the upper surface of the housing 111. Therefore, the first screws 14 and the second screws 15 can construct the backlight module 11, the liquid crystal panel 12 and the front frame 13 into one-piece liquid crystal module 10.
However, in actual installation, there are still some problems existing in the traditional liquid crystal module 10, as follows: Because the liquid crystal module 10 includes the front frame 13, the assembly structure of the entire liquid crystal module 10 can not be simplified and the installation cost of the entire liquid crystal module 10 can not be lowered. Meanwhile, because the upper surface or the side surfaces of the front frame 13 has a thickness, the installation height (i.e. the size along a Z axis) and length/width size of the entire liquid crystal module 10 (i.e. the sizes along a X and Y axes), resulting in affecting the compactness and lightweight design of the liquid crystal display.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an assembly structure design for a liquid crystal module to solve the problems existing in the traditional technology, as described above.